


Germany Loves His Mornings

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Germany, Horror, Italy, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: Ludwig is always eager to see his lover.





	Germany Loves His Mornings

Ludwig perched himself a seat at the base of the forest outside his home. With the Black Forest so close as well as the long Rhine river, Ludwig figures he has the best view. He was right for about 5 seconds when another view came into sight.

Feliciano smiled as he reached the top of the hill, trudging up with his own shoes in hand. Socks dotted and painted green from the grass.

Ludwig smiled purely, a first in a long time, taking his lover's hand and placing a kiss to the top, his fingers adorning the ring on the fourth finger of the left hand. 

He grasped the hand more closely to lean his cheek upon it for a moment.

Feliciano kneeled closer, flipping the hand to gently hold his lover's face in hands. His soft fingers smoothing out the already chiseled feautres of the german.

Ludwig gave a soft dreamy sigh that any does when thinking about such a wonderful thing. His eyes caught in a heavenly haze, cooing almost like a male sparrow does with his chirping. 

Ludwig slid those hands down, grasping them tightly as he laid against the tree, smiling. 

Feliciano shook his head, giggling and replaced his hands to those cheeks. "Ludwig.."

"I love you." Ludwig interrupted, chuckling as he nuzzled those palms.

Feliciano gave a soft silly smug, "I love you too." Feliciano moved to sit, straddling the lap off the other. His palms finding a spot on Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig felt the soft pressure of them against his body, the soothing warmth that burned from the other's internal warmth. The left dug the palm deeper, perhaps to get a better grip.

His arms weakly grasped the waist, admiring the boy.

He was breathtaking. He was memorizing.  
He was almost too heavenly.

"I love you so..so very very much...very-"

The voice began to slow. 

The distant sound of water flushing through pipes, the quiet Aurora if an empty concrete room. The sound of a knife, cutting deeper.

Feliciano wondered, 'what was he thinking? Why is he smiling so- ridiculously in this moment?'

"--Very much." Feliciano gave a soft smugful huff, pulling out the knife, adorned in red drops of blood. He smoothed his hand over the fresh cut in Ludwig's shoulder.

"Idiot." He muttered, getting up and leaving.

But, for Ludwig, Ludwig who sat on the cold floor of an empty room of an heart breaking life, stayed. His eyes still dreamy, almost as if clouded, his mouth still smiling. 

Why? Oh, he was waiting for Feliciano to come visit him for another loving morning on the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry Gerita Fans, I am posting a fluff multi-chapter to make up for this! But if you enjoyed the idea/story, please let me know! I have a few more ideas for a dark Italy or insane Italy. 
> 
> Hetalia Is not mine.


End file.
